And The World Falls To Ash
by StraightUpGang
Summary: Follow Ash on his journey to become a Pokemon Master with a Mysterious Egg and an interest in Fire and Dragon types, will Ash have what it takes to be the best?
1. And The World Falls To Ash

**Hey my guys it's ya boi StraightUpGang here trying out my first story so don't hate appreciate I do love comments and questions so ask away, so let's get started in a far off land...**

 **Legend**

 ** _Thoughts_**

"Speech"

 ** _"Mental Communication"_**

 **Pallet Town**

 **Running**

 **Out of breath**

 **Keep pushing**

 **Don't give up yet**

 **Wha Where am I?**

 **Who am I?**

 **Why can't I speak**

 **I can't remember a thing**

"Hey who is that boy?" said a deep voice

"He can't be older than 5 what's he doing out here?" replied a more feminine tone

 **People! Maybe they can help me!**

"H-help!" yelled out the boy

"He's Wounded! Delia help me would you?"

said the same deep voice

And then Black

 **Flashback**

"Grandpa no! Let me help!" said a little boy

 _Screams of pain echoed through the halls_

"Listen here I am the elder you will listen to me!" said an old withered man

"But grandpa they are being hurt!" the boy yelled loudly

"Yes they are, and it pains me as well but we must move on so their sacrifice won't be in vein" the older man said with confidence

"What do you mean sacrifice grandpa?" asked the curious child

"There is no time we must get the egg and be on our way!" said the old man enthusiastically

"Why is this egg so important that it cost our families lives?" asked the boy who wondered how an egg could be so important

"Inside the egg is our legacy a Golden Child if you will, but there is no time to dabble we must move on" said the old man almost lost in his thoughts

"Grandpa where is the egg?" asked the boy wondering where they could possibly hide such an important object

"It is residing at the Rayquaza shrine" the old man said emotionlessly

"But we were told to never go near the shrine unless we want to be eaten!" said the child in fear

"Such an innocent child, I thought one as smart as you would realize those are only myths" said the old man in amusement before he remembered the situation at hand

"Eaten or not if this egg is our legacy we need to go!" said the boy bravely

 **Rayquaza Shrine**

"There it is child" said the old man sounding weaker than ever

"Woah the statue is glowing!" said the boy in awe

"Quiet down I must talk to the Guardian"

said the old man cautiously

"Guardian?" asked the boy in slight fear

 **"This Is Blackthorn City Sacred Ground Tell Me, Why Do You Intrude?"** said a large form that at first glance was a pile of rocks

Is that a Dragonite? It must be at least fifty feet tall! said the boy astonished

"It is I, Elder Raytuf I intrude these sacred lands because it is time" the old man said officially

 **"This child is the one?"** the towering creature asked

"Yes he is the one" said the old man proudly

 **"He is much to young he appears to only be twenty seasons old"** said the unsure beast

"He makes up for it in cunning" the old man said confidently

 **"Very well my job here is done, Take the egg raise it well"** said the Dragonite with emphasis

 _Dragonite Flies Away_

"I half expected him to eat you" said the old man in a joking tone

"Grandpa!" said the child aware that they still are in earshot of the Enormous Dragonite

"Yes yes no time for fun take the egg and with it our future" the old man proposed

 _A golden egg seeming to radiate power atop a pedestal two small stones and one larger one seeming to be connected to the smaller stones in some way lied in a triangle around the egg_

 **Stupid Grandpa Being All Cryptic**

 **So I just grab it?**

 **I must say it is pretty cool**

The child walked up to the egg and as soon as he laid his hands on it he knew there was a connection, an unbreakable bond

"Don't forget the stones" said the old man "They hold a great importance"

 ** _End Of Flashback_**

A child unconscious on a bed seemingly lifeless suddenly sprung up "Grandpa!"

He darted his head around the room only to realize it was just a dream "Wait where am I?"

The door suddenly opens

"Ah your awake it's about time" a deep voice said

The boy looked toward the man who looked to be in his late forties "Where am I?"

"That would be my lab" said the older man with pride

"Why am I here?" asked the boy suspicious of the lab

"Well I didn't feel it appropriate to leave a wounded child out in the woods but that's just my opinion" said the old man matter of factly

"I guess you do have a point, what can I call you?" the boy asked curious

The old man clearly surprised from the young boys language capabilities replied with slight difficulty "My name is Professor Samuel Oak what is yours?

The boy thought for a minute "To be honest Sammy I'm not quite sure"

"You don't know your own name?"the professor asked in shock

"Yeah, pretty sure I have Amnesia" the boy replied deep in though until he remembered something

"Where is the egg!" the boy asked practically screaming

"Calm down its right in that container"the professor pointed at an oval shaped container on the boys beside table

"What about the stones!" the boy was in full freak out mode

"They are inside the cabinet" said the old man oblivious to the importance of the items

"Oh thank god I nearly had a heart attack"

the boy said relived

"The problem still remains with your self diagnosed amnesia" the professor said

"I'm assuming this won't be the last conversation we are having so I will probably need a name of sorts until I recall my old one" said the boy clearly thinking very hard

"It shouldn't be too hard but I believe we should choose one with meaning, hmm what is your favourite pokemon type?

The professor asked curiously

"Well I like dragons but I'm more of a fire type guy" said the boy honestly

"With a fiery personality to boot I suppose we should name you Red just for the time being" said professor oak

"Red, good enough for me" said Red testing out the name

"Well Red you better rest up and until you discover who you really are I would appreciate it if you helped me on my ranch"

Oak said to the significantly smaller boy

"Can't say I have anything better to do so why not?" said Red thinking that if the old man is a professor he will learn something here and hopefully regain his memories

 **So that's it for now I know it's complete garbage but hey you read all the way through so congrats I'll just explain something this is a story about Ash not Red he will get his real name in a later chapter so don't stress one more thing I'm going to say right now and get it cleared up for anyone who might read this story, Pikachu Sucks! honestly he can't even beat a god damn snivy so he's not going to be in this story if you love pikachu you are a fool I am sorry for being harsh but it's the truth I'll see you mans in the next chapter.**


	2. The Ranch

**Hey my dudes it's StraightUpGang back here again thanks for the feedback because I really have no idea what I'm doing anyways last chapter Octopie21 asked if Ash will only get fire types and dragons and the answer is no, Ash's Pokémon can really be anything at this point aside from the egg so in the comments just write a Pokémon you think he should catch and I'll do my best to work it into the story, now let's get on with the story**

* * *

 **Professor Oaks Lab**

Everything seemed right with the world the Pidgey are chirping, The Magikarp are carping but most importantly Red is screaming. Wait what?

"Why are you guys so angry!" Red screamed as he ran away from a horde of Nidoran

"You intruded in our territory!" The Nidoran angrily replied

"I'm a five year old kid how was I supposed to know that!" Red replied quickly

"Stay away from our hatch lings!" The Nidoran replied

"I apologize for my actions but you are just being unreasonable" Red countered

"Just stay away from our pack!" replied Nidoran

The Nidoran backed off after one more offhanded comment

"That was fairly amusing" said Professor Oak clearly amused

"Thanks for the help Sammy, First day on the job and I almost died" Red said aggravated

"Did you at least manage to fix the fence I don't want the more aggressive Pokemon messing with the more passive species." said Professor Oak concerned for the weaker Pokemon

"Yeah all it cost was my dignity" replied Red reminiscing of him slipping in Nidoran feces

"I won't pry but I must ask, What is your secret?" Asked the Professor curious

"What do you mean my secret?" Red replied confused

"It seemed as if you could communicate with that Nidoran, How do you communicate with Pokemon? Oak asked

"Wait you mean you can't?" Red asked surprised

"No but perhaps it's something genetic" Oak assumed

"And there's another thing from my past that we don't know" Red said dissapointed

"I'm sure you'll eventually remember everything but for the moment we must find Gary he better not be messing with Arcanine again" Oak replied wondering about his grandson

"Sigh, He gets in too much trouble why is he even allowed to enter the Ranch?" replied Red bothered by the immature child

"He is the same age as you so I find it fair" said Professor Oak

"While you do that I'll start training again" Red said devoted to training

"Why do you work so hard Red? Adolescence is bliss, Live your childhood while you can" Oak said

"I work hard so I can be the best, Tell me what other five year old is capable of doing what I can" Red said

"No other five year old can do what you can Red, I may be old but I am not dumb. You will change the world I have no doubt in that but there are other skills that you need in life other than the extensive knowledge you have piled up" Oak replied

"Like what?" Red asked

"Social Skills" Oak said

"And just how can I gain improved Social Skills?" Asked Red

"You can join my class" Oak replied

"That's actually a great idea think of how much I will learn!" Replied an excited Red

"With children of your age group" Oak continued

"No!" said an angry Red

"But why?" asked Oak

"I don't mind some of the kids but no offense to you, Gary is an ass" said Red

"What do you mean my grandson is an ass?" asked an angry Professor

"He is clumsy and less than appreciates everyone who calls him a friend" replied Red

"Has he made fun of you Red?" asked Professor Oak

"Made fun of me, God no he's much too intimidated by me but I have seen him discouraging Leaf and that deserves the title of Gary The Ass" said Red

"He has been making fun of Leaf! I'll have to have a sit down with him but you must enroll if not for you or me, do it for Leaf I'm sure she would appreciate a good friend. If that doesn't convince you I'll give you the advanced books on IVS perfect breed tips"

"Hmm... add in a couple of Professor Sycamore's Mega Evolution notes and you've got a deal old man" said Red

"Done, now lets go find that grandson of mine before Arcanine eats him" replied Oak

 **First Day Of School**

Red walked down to Professor Oak's Lab thinking about what he would learn under his tutelage when a young boy by the name of Gary The Ass came into sight clearly bragging about something made up to Leaf who looked like she would rather die than converse with Gary

"Hey Gary" said Red

"Oh,H-hi Red" replied Gary nervously

"What are you bothering Leaf with now Gary?" asked Red

"I told her what starter I'm going to choose" Gary replied slightly more confident than before

"I'm guessing it's a Squirtle" replied Red

"Yeah it is, How'd you know?" Gary asked

"Because you have told me about Fifty times" Red replied

"OK that makes sense, what starter are you choosing? asked Gary

"I technically have my first Pokemon" said Red

"Really where is it?" asked a curious Leaf

"In my backpack" replied Red

"Show me I mean us!" demanded Gary

"Fine check it" Red opened his backpack and inside contained a Golden Egg

"Whoa a Pokemon Egg!, what's inside it!" practically screamed Leaf

"Not sure the surprise is the best part" said Red

"Pretty cool but we gotta go to class before Leaf gets anymore dumb!" said Gary

"Dude not cool Leaf is twice as smart as you, when she's playing dumb!" countered Red

Gary just walks off and starts going on about how awesome he is when Red finally spots the Professor

"Well hello Red it is good to see that you actually showed up" said the Professor

"Yeah I couldn't pass up on a bribe like that though" replied Red

"True, How has it been so far?" asked Professor Oak

"I've had too dumb myself down to not intimidate anyone but other than that I'm good" replied Red

"Good have any memories returned to you yet?" asked the Professor

"Afraid not but I need to fill you in on something" replied Red

"And what is that?" asked Professor Oak

"Ah sorry, First can you properly enroll me I just need a signature here" prodded Red

"Oh of course" replied Professor Oak

As the Professor wrote his signature Red was silently celebrating

"And there we go" said Oak

"That's my Que to leave" said Red

"What do you mean, My lesson is just about to start" replied the Professor

"You said I needed to enroll not attend so I'm about to read Sycamores notes and relax in the Quarrel so have a nice lesson" said Red before walking out of the Lab with a cocky smirk on his face

"Well played Red, Well played" said Oak to himself

"Professor why are you talking to yourself?"

 **The Quarrel**

"I wonder when you'll hatch, It'll be a great experience we're going to be bro-skis unless your a girl which would also be awesome as well you know what I'm going to stop talking to myself because I sound like a crazy person" Red said to the egg

But suddenly the Golden Egg started to get uncomfortably warm and started glowing even brighter then when it was on the shrine with the strange stones

"No way the eggs about to hatch!"

* * *

 **Pretty short chapter, I took awhile to update which I apologize for. Its a filler which I regret writing but I needed some hype for the egg hatching it didn't make a whole lot of sense but I wanted to get Leaf introduced because she will make a few appearances in my story. She won't be traveling with Red/Ash but she will be there. Sometimes. Anyway review give me that constructive criticism so I don't completely suck hopefully I'm getting better for your sake and mine. Bye y'all have a good one until next time.**


	3. The Egg

**What up my guys it's StraightUpGang here back again with a new chapter and Ash/Red's first Pokemon but before I get carried away I just want to say Ash/Red is going to be ridiculously OP in this story so prepare yourselves for him to kick some ass, where were we?  
**

* * *

 **The Quarrel**

"Why is it happening so soon?" Red yelled in confusion "You know what I'm not going to complain"

The golden egg was the source of a blinding light a borderline miniature star until it started to die down and appeared an enormous golden lizard with four sharp teeth and startling bright blue eyes that appeared to contain a lightning storm inside them

"No way you're what I think you are" said Red

"Are you my mother?" said the little lizard

"I'm afraid not I am a male so I guess I would be more of a dad" replied Red

"Do you know where my mother is?"

"I don't know man but I have raised you ever since I found your egg"

"So what happens now?" the reptile asked curiously

"We train"

 **Three Year Later**

This past year has been a very productive year for young Red, He has trained his Shiny Charmander far past any level a Charmander should be at. His Charmander has pushed the limits of his species. The pokedex reading goes as follows _**From the time it is born, a flame burns at the tip of its tail. Its life would end if the flame were to go out. Ability: Blaze, Special Ability: Flash Fire. This Charmander currently knows the moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember, Smokescreen, Dragon Rage, Fire Fang and Dragon Claw with the locked egg move: Draco Meteor (I don't care much for the level system)**_ A very powerful specimen raised to perfection but he's not the only one. Red has been training alongside his Charmander and with his coming 6th birthday he was gifted a Cherish Ball from Professor Oak and finally managed to capture the Shiny Pokemon. For his eight years on the planet Red has excelled not only in his physical strength by assisting his Charmander but also in his academic accomplishments. Red assists Professor Oak in his lab and has earned himself a junior researcher license from his extensive studies on Legendary Pokemon making him the youngest researcher in history.

 **Flashback**

 _"Grandpa where are my parents?" asked a small child_

 _"I'm going to be honest with you Ash I have not a clue" replied a wise old man_

 _"But everyone else in the village has parents why don't I?"_

 _"You are different from the others Ash, dare I say better you were born for greatness"_

 _"But why me?"_

 _"It must be done and you are the best option"_

 _"I don't really understand but I guess I have no choice"_

 **Flashback End  
**

"My name is Ash" said a boy six years of age previously known only as Red

"What did you say?" asked a large golden lizard

"My name is Ash"

"Did you have a flashback?"

"So are you going by Ash now?"

"I think I might stick with Red as a formal name but Ash as a personal name known only by my friends"

"Why is that?" asked the curious Charmander

"My village was burned down and I'm all but certain I was the last survivor, Someone might be after my people and I would be the last one in their way" replied Red

"So what should I call you Red or Ash?"

"Lets stick with Red for now"

"Alright Red it is"

 **Oaks Lab**

"So professor are these the new trainers? They don't look like much" asked Red

"They are Red would you mind fetching three Pokedex for them?"

"No problem"

Red walks into the back room and grabs a Red, blue and green Pokedex and returns to see the Professor briefing the soon to be trainers on the proper way to train whatever Pokemon they choose

"Ah Red there you are would please release the three starters while I program the Pokedex you should be more than capable to answer any questions they might have"

"Sure Professor so what are the these new trainers names?"

"Hey! you don't have to pretend we're not here" said an angry kid with orange hair

"Well the question was directed at us" replied a green haired girl

"Why are you even in this Lab? you look a little young" observed the blue haired boy

"Good luck Red" said a quickly escaping Professor Oak

"Alright who wants to see the starters?" proposed an annoyed Red

"Me!" the new trainers yelled in unison

At least their enthusiastic thought Red

"Here we have a male Squirtle the water type Pokemon this certain Squirtle is a tad bit arrogant so blue hair that's your calling"

"Hey!" blue hair pointed an accusing finger at Red

"You were going to choose it I can tell by the way you look at it" countered Red

Silence

"Moving on we have a male Bulbasaur the Grass and Poison type Pokemon I would suggest it go to the girl since she seems to have a sense of responsibility just like this little guy"

"Awe hes adorable wanna come with me?" asked the green haired girl

"Yeah! I don't wanna go with those two losers" but that fell on deaf ears with only Red understanding the true meaning

"Well that leaves this female Charmander to no one" said Red

"What do you mean I need a starter!" replied a angry orange haired boy

"To be completely honest you aren't ready to train a fire type"

"What do you mean not ready?

"I doubt you will ever be ready but I am sure that this Charmander won't listen to you because he won't respect you"

"What does a little brat like you know about a Charmander!"

"I know much about Charmander because one is my partner"

"How is that possible you're still a midget"

"It's possible because I'm not completely incompetent as a person"

"Really give me that Charmander and we can battle!"

"Fine but she won't listen to you"

The orange haired boy angrily stormed outside with Red soon following and the other two trainers decided to watch to gain some much needed experience on battling

"I'll make you a deal" said Red

"What's the deal?" replied the orange haired boy

"If you win I will let you keep that Charmander, but if I win you get no starter at all"

"Deal"

"Wait Orange what Pokemon will you get if you refuse" asked the green haired girl

"Shut up Green the men are talking!" replied Orange

"Wow you are a complete asshole" said Red

"Shut up and battle me!"

"Your funeral, Charmander lets go!"

Just as Red said the words appeared a golden lizard in all its glory and all the viewers could do is stare in awe

"How did the midget get his hands on a shiny Pokemon?" said the blue haired boy

"Shut up Blue shiny or not this kid is going down!" replied Orange

"Lets go Charmander!" yelled Orange

A small Orange lizard half the size of the golden one appeared in a flash

"Alright Charmander lets knock this guys pride down in one hit Ember lets go!"

A strong blast of flame shot out of the golden lizards mouth and was launched at the smaller Charmanders face and struck home

"Why didn't you move stupid! It doesn't matter get up Charmander and use growl!" yelled Orange

"You idiot the Charmander is unconscious return it"

"Humph fine you win take this loser Charmander back it's worthless anyways"

"God you are an embarrassment"

"Just shut up and take the stupid thing I'm gone"

"But Orange what about your Pokedex!" yelled a concerned Green

"I don't need it!"

Then Orange ran off just before Professor Oak exited his lab

"Why are all of you out here?" asked the Professor

"Orange decided to try and battle me but after he got beat he left without his Charmander Poke balls or Pokedex" replied Red

"Red I told you to stop messing with the new trainers!"

"He wasn't ready"

"Maybe so but it's my responsibly to give new trainers their beginner Pokemon and now Orange could be seriously injured by wild Pokemon without a starter to protect him or even Pokeballs to try and catch a new Pokemon" lectured Oak

"If you ask me he would get what he had coming to him"

"What am I going to do about you Red?"

"Let me leave" suggested Red

"What!"

"Think about it, I am far more intelligent than any trainer starting on their journey and my Charmander is way stronger than any beginner Pokemon could be so what is stopping me?"

"You are only eight years old Red"

"Yet I am eight more times intelligent than the average trainer"

"Fine! If you are so confident I will let you start your journey just take Orange's Pokedex and register your name I assume you wont need any of the starter Pokeballs you seem pretty hellbent on using special balls for your core team"

"Actually I will take them, for helping me with my research I will help you with yours"

"How so?"

"I will catch them all" said Red confidently

"That's a pretty hefty goal" replied Oak

"Oh that's not my goal not even close"

"Well than what is your final goal?"

"My final goal is to not only become a Master but to defeat every single Champion so I will be sure that I am the best"

"Ah that makes more sense ever since I met you I've known you are ambitious"

"Ambition is the only way to push forward"

"Well I guess this is goodbye" said a sad Oak

"Yeah I guess it is I mean of course I'll call"

"Well I can only think of one appropriate goodbye" said Oak

"What?" replied Red

"See you later Feraligatr"

"After a while Krookodile"

And with that heartfelt goodbye young Red will start his Pokemon journey at the young age of eight just what will come of this young boy?

* * *

 **So that's another chapter biggest one yet so I hope you enjoyed it. My exams start this week so I won't be posting for two or three weeks sorry to disappoint but I'll try to squeeze an update in there just for you guys anyway so Red got a Shiny Charmander and no hate to the other mons but Charmander is the best starter in my opinion but it should be everyone's opinion he is also about to start his journey and we learn of his goals as well so catching every Pokemon is going to happen even in the beginning obviously he will only really use his core team in battles and just a quick warning he will only catch Pokemon from the Kanto region because that's where he is. I cringe when I see him catch a Froakie in Viridiain forest because it makes no sense whatsoever. If you guys want Red to be aura master supreme I'm sorry but it just won't happen I'll still give him some cool tricks but it's stuff he's born with not that Sir Aron crap that has flooded the Pokemon Fanatics. Sorry that I'm rambling but I have read so much crap that is just so impossible to happen that it really takes away from the story and it makes me think the main character doesn't deserve it for example some stories have Arceus play favorites with Ash and I hate that. What's so special about this mans and if the world has such a big problem why is there not more than one Chosen? It just don't add up. Sorry again about this but I have spent a long time reading those kinds of stories just to find out the author gave up halfway through. Hopefully I wont do that to you guys so Review tell me what I did bad so the next chapters don't suck as much. Until the next chapter StraightUpGang signing off  
**


	4. The Start Of The Journey

"Alright Charmander in the Pokédex you are number 004 so for Kanto there is only 148 to catch" said Red as he started walking away from pallet town

"Here it is route one we can catch Pidgey and Rattata so let's get moving"

As the two friends walked Red called for a lunch break and as he opened his backpack for sandwiches a purple rat jumped out of his bag

"It's a Rattata let's go Charmander!" said Red

"Charmander use Ember!" Just as the words were said a massive torrent of flames came from Charmanders mouth and critically hit the Rattata

"Pokeball Go!" Yelled Red

One shake, Two shakes, Three shakes and click

"That was super easy" said Charmander

"Yeah I thought he would put up a little challenge but I guess he isn't really trained yet so you can't blame him."

As they kept walking forgetting about eating lunch Charmander had defeated several other Rattata who all were as weak as the first

"Why was Oak worried this is the easiest thing I have ever done" said Red

"I don't know maybe he isn't as smart as we thought" Replied Charmander

"Maybe we should heal up Rattata and start training him" said Red

"Alright he needs to get a whole lot stronger"

Red released Rattata and healed him with a common potion then waited for it to regain consciousness

"Where am I?" Asked the Rattata

"You are on Route 1 and are now about to be trained so you can evolve into a Raticate" Replied Red

"Cool can we train now?"

"Yeah start by doing sprints for your speed stat and then let Charmander give you the ropes"

"Ok!"

Just as Rattata finished his laps Charmander walked over him and gave him a training regimen what better way for a Pokémon to train then have a Pokémon train it

As Red finally finished his training he started making a nutritious meal to help create the muscle from where it was torn from training a Pigey swooped down and stole an Oran berry

"Finally a Pidgey Charmander use Ember!"

The Pidgey dodged and suddenly gained a lot of speed and started charging Charmander

"Charmander use Dragon Claw!"

That was all it took as Charmander slashed down and knocked out the Pidgey and started to glow a sign of evolution

As Charmander was evolving Red reminded himself to capture the Pigey as he threw the pokeball it started shakeing one shake, two shakes, three shakes and click a new friend in the blink of an eye

As Charmander finished his evolution into Charmeleon he finally said "thank god it took me three damn years to evolve it's about time I was a freaking Charmeleon"

The golden lizard was twice as big now and was roughly the same size as an average Charizard and normally Charizard are three times the size of a Charmeleon you could only imagine how gigantic Charmeleon will be when he evolves into a Charizard

"Great job Charmeleon and right on time too we are nearing the end of Route 1 so we can get a good rest at the Pokémon centre and move on tomorrow" said Red

"But I wanna test out my abilities now!" Replied the large golden lizard

"We can tomorrow we will have all the time in the world for you to get used to your new body but brace yourself for some wings because those will be coming soon"

"Woah Charmeleon can grow wings" said the small Rattata excited to see his friend fly

"Yeah one I evolve into Charizard which I hope happens sooner then later"

As they started to walk and talk they finally reached the end of route 1 and headed to the Pokémon centre where they rented a room and slept

 **And that's the end of this chapter I'm thinking of every chapter being a route or a town so expect small chapters of Red training his Pokémon and catching new ones because he will have to get busy if he wants to catch all 151 (nobody knows Mew and Mewtwo are real)**


End file.
